Go your own way
by Feelin' like a pancake
Summary: Temari est amoureuse de son meilleur ami. Mais ces sentiments n'ont pas lieu d'être... car il y a Elle. Elle, Ino.


Go your own way (Va t'en vivre ta vie)

J'ai froissé une nouvelle fois une feuille de papier griffonnée. Je n'arrivais résolument pas à exprimer ce que je ressentais. Ma corbeille débordait de boulettes de papier. J''avais passé toute une après-midi à t'écrire. À t'écrire une dizaine de lettres que tu ne lirais jamais. Les mots ne me venaient pas. Eternellement insatisfaite et pire, passablement frustrée, je destinais ces torchons au silence. J'étais fatiguée, fatiguée de chercher à exprimer l'ineffable. Peut-être était-ce parce que mes sentiments n'avaient pas lieu d'être révélés ? Peut-être parce que ça n'était qu'une lubie ridicule d'adolescente ? C'est ce que j'espérais quand je suis tombée de sommeil. Si j'avais su, si on m'avait donné un signe, je ne me serais pas couchée. J'aurais couru jusqu'à ta fenêtre, je serais entrée chez toi par effraction, je t'aurais tiré de ton lit et je t'aurais tout avoué. Je t'aurais avoué à quel point je t'aimais Shikamaru. Toi, mon meilleur ami.

Je me souviens de tes sourires en coin, de tes airs exaspérés, de tes moues boudeuses, de tes sourcils froncés. Le temps les a fixés en moi. Je les aimais tant... Et puis il a fallu que ce jour de mai arrive. J'avais repoussé le moment où je t'avouerais ce que je ressentais. Je voulais profiter de notre amitié. Et m'accorder un répit, oublier l'angoisse de tout t'avouer. J'avais voulu te retrouver, te surprendre, te voir tout simplement, comme on voit son meilleur ami à l'improviste. J'étais arrivée dans la cour de ta maison, et puis je vous ai vus. Elle était là, grande, blonde, avec ses beaux yeux bleus et sa silhouette frêle. Elle avait l'air si fragile. Elle te souriait timidement, et toi, tu caressais sa joue droite. Tu l'as serrée dans tes bras, puis tu as approché tes lèvres des siennes. Tu l'as embrassée. Et j'étais là, hagarde, pétrifiée, brisée. Ta mère m'a aperçue, et m'a fait signe de la rejoindre. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de soutenir son regard. J'ai couru, j'ai couru aussi vite que j'ai pu, avant d'aller m'écrouler contre le premier arbre que j'ai pu trouver. J'ai pleuré, pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps. J'avais mal au cœur, j'avais mal à en vomir. Je n'avais même plus la force de me relever et de rentrer chez moi, la tête haute. J'étais à terre. Et j'avais le tournis. Quand je me suis réveillée, je n'étais plus là. J'étais chez toi, dans ta chambre, sous ton regard inquiet. J'ai voulu me convaincre que ce que j'avais vu n'était que le fruit d'un de mes cauchemars. J'ai prié pour que ça le soit. Mais tout était terriblement réel. Puis ta voix grave s'est élevée. Je me souviens du moindre mot que tu as prononcé.

« Ma mère a dit t'avoir vu t'enfuir du jardin en courant. Elle m'a demandé d'aller voir ce que tu faisais, et avec Ino, on t'a trouvée évanouie près d'un arbre. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé Temari ? »

Ino. Pourquoi ça faisait si mal de t'entendre dire son nom ? J'ai senti mon cœur se briser une nouvelle fois. Je n'arrivais pas à ouvrir la bouche pour te répondre. J'étais comme muette. Je n'avais plus rien, plus rien à dire, faute de te l'avoir dit plus tôt. Car oui, mes sentiments, ce n'était rien. C'était une erreur de la nature. Tu étais amoureux d'elle et j'aurais dû m'en douter. Vous vous aimiez tous les deux, vous étiez heureux, je n'avais pas à m'en mêler. Ces sentiments hérétiques que je nourrissais devaient mourir coûte que coûte. Alors j'ai choisi la facilité : la séparation, la distance, la rupture. Il fallait que je te laisse vivre ta vie sans moi, et que je vive la mienne sans toi. Je n'avais qu'à jouer la comédie, m'éloigner de toi, te perdre, et cet amour illégitime me quitterait. J'en étais convaincue. Alors j'ai menti avec art.

« Je vais très bien, merci. Mais je ne veux plus que t'approches de moi. C'est ici que nos chemins se séparent Shikamaru. Je ne veux plus entendre parler de toi. Maintenant laisse-moi partir. »

J'avais été sèche , cassante, impitoyable. Tu m'as regardé, incrédule. Me demandant ce qu'il m'arrivait, si je plaisantais. Quand je t'ai lancé un regard noir, tu m'as attrapé le bras et exigé des explications. Je ne pouvais pas te les fournir sans risquer de mettre au monde ces sentiments dégoûtants. Alors je n'ai rien dit. Je suis partie, en amie ignoble, ingrate et perfide. Et j'espérais que ça te suffirait. J'ai ignoré tes messages, tes appels, tes lettres, tes visites. Je me faisais violence pour ne pas me jeter dans tes bras et te dire que j'étais désolée, que je mentais, et que je ne pouvais pas vivre sans toi. Mais je devais me libérer des chaînes que je m'étais créées. Je n'ai jamais supporté de ne pas être libre. Depuis toute petite, j'appréciais cette sensation grisante de liberté. Courir, sentir le vent dans mes cheveux, partir à l'aventure, voyager de ville en ville, de pays en pays, sans attache, sans retenue : vivre. Et cet amour m'empêchait de savourer cette liberté. J'étais prisonnière de mes sentiments, prisonnière de toi. Je n'arrivais plus à me détacher de toi, à penser à autre chose, à ne plus être préoccupée. Je _devais_ m'éloigner. Je suis partie, le plus loin possible. Là où j'étais sûre de ne pas te trouver. Mon unique espoir, c'était de t'oublier. D'oublier à quel point tu étais brillant, magnifique, irrésistible, et indispensable. D'oublier jusqu'à ton existence.

Je n'ai pas réussi.

Chaque jour, ton visage me hantait. Le son de ta voix résonnait dans mon esprit, toujours plus clair. J'étais seule, incroyablement seule sans toi. Tout était trop gris et froid. Tu me manquais. Combien de fois ai-je été tentée de retrouver ton adresse, pour renouer avec toi des liens que j'avais moi-même sectionnés ? Mais j'ai résisté. Pourtant, je devais l'admettre : tout ce que j'avais fait, tous mes efforts pour vaincre ces sentiments qui me rendaient malade, tout ça n'avait été qu'une perte de temps et une source intarissable de souffrance pour moi. Et pour toi également. Oui, je t'avais souffrir. Oh, si tu savais comme je m'en suis voulue, et comme je m'en veux encore... Tu ne méritais pas de perdre ta meilleure amie, Shikamaru.

Trois années ont passé depuis ce jour où je suis partie. Et aujourd'hui, ce fut le coup de grâce. Si je me remémore tous ces souvenirs douloureux, ce n'est pas par loisir. Aujourd'hui, je peux affirmer que je suis amoureuse, que je désire plus que tout un homme qui va se marier. Je suis là, au sol, tremblant et mouillant de mes larmes un morceau de papier vert et jaune :

_« Monsieur et Madame Yamanaka ainsi que Monsieur et Madame Nara_

_sont heureux de vous faire part du mariage de leurs enfants_

_Ino Yamanaka et Shikamaru Nara_

_qui sera célébré le samedi 3 mai à 14 heures_

_en la mairie de Konoha. »_

Non, cette fois je ne fuirai pas. J'irai à ton mariage, je te ferai face, et je te crierai à quel point je t'ai aimé et à quel point je t'aime encore. J'accoucherai de ces abominables sottises. Puis je disparaîtrai, comme j'ai si bien su le faire. Je ne serai pas soulagée, non, puisque les expulser ne les détruira pas. Mais je me sentirai mieux , parce que tu sauras que tout était de ma faute et que tu n'avais rien à te reprocher. Et parce que tu ne m'en voudras plus, mon ange.


End file.
